


I Missed This

by glitradoraaaa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitradoraaaa/pseuds/glitradoraaaa
Summary: The Best Friends Squad has just returned from spending a week helping rebuild a village, and Adora and Catra have been missing their alone time. Good thing their room at Bright Moon is soundproof!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 51





	I Missed This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, hope you all enjoy
> 
> (repost from my old account)

It had been a long week for the best friends squad, and all of them were ready for some rest. Adora waved goodbye to the people of this village, took Catra and Glimmer’s hands, and landed back in Bright Moon on a cloud of pink sparkles. She gave Bow and Glimmer each a good night hug, and then followed Catra down the hall to their room.

Catra yawned, stretching her arms above her head. “I wouldn’t mind if I never saw another horse again.”

Adora ran her hands through Catra’s hair. “But what about Swift Wind?”

Catra laughed as she opened the door. “Especially Swift Wind.”

Adora shut the door and flicked on the lights. She liked travelling with Glimmer and Bow, but it had been a while since she and Catra had gotten more than a few minutes to themselves. As Catra took off her coat by the door, Adora ran her hands through her girlfriend’s hair. It was growing long and wild again, and Adora loved the way her bangs flopped down without that headband in the way. 

Catra spun around and grabbed Adora’s face in her hands, poked her hair poof, and then pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s. Adora started for a second then kissed her back. Even after this many months, she could still barely believe she was here, safe, with the girl she’d loved all her life. She leaned in closer and felt Catra’s tail weave its way around her legs. Her whole body flushed, crying out for more of what she’d been missing. She pulled back for air, and opened her eyes to see Catra’s gaze, that smile that assured her they both knew what they wanted.

Moving as one, they fell into bed, working at each other’s clothes. Catra tossed Adora’s shirt to the side and licked her chest, moving across her collarbone. Adora inhaled, frozen midway through Catra’s top by that wonderful feeling, like warm, wet sandpaper gentle on her skin. She kissed Catra again, finally pulling her clothes off to reveal that soft fur-skin she’d always loved so much.

Catra bit her ear, gently, as she ran her hands across Adora’s chest, careful to keep her claws hidden so she wouldn’t add to the many scuffs that came from a lifetime of battle. She placed a long row of kisses down Adora’s body, pausing to leave a few marks, and revelled in every cry of satisfaction she created. Adora stroked her ears and Catra purred as she moved lower.

Adora gasped as Catra’s fingers slipped between her legs. At first, she’d been nervous about Catra’s claws, but she’d been reassured that Catra knew how to control herself well, at least in that regard. Her clit pulsed in ecstasy, so glad to finally be used again.

Catra removed her fingers and ran them over Adora’s thigh, leaving a slick trail. She pressed a quick kiss to Adora’s lips before she descended the bed, just like how she used to sleep back in the Horde. She pressed her mouth between Adora’s thighs and began to lick, tasting her satisfaction. Adora began to cry out, starting with a little yelp and digging her hand into Catra’s shoulders. Catra lapped her up and her moans grew louder and louder. As Adora came, she was grateful for the soundproof walls of their wing of the castle. She felt herself flow into Catra’s eager mouth, and screamed in relief. Catra kissed her thighs, purring against her.

For a minute or two, the two just lay there, panting. Adora lifted Catra’s face to kiss her yet again, tasting herself all over her girlfriend’s tongue. She gazed into her mismatched eyes, and then sat up. Catra grinned in anticipation, and shielded her eyes against the glow of She-Ra’s transformation. A month ago, Adora had finally learned how to stop the outfit from forming, and Catra nearly finished on the spot seeing those glorious muscles all laid out for her. Adora shrank back into herself, transformed sword in hand, and Catra prepared herself.

Adora held Catra’s face in one hand, tracing her cheek with her thumb as the other clipped the straps of the dull blade into place. Catra purred as the ancient magic entered her body, almost certainly not in the way its creators had intended. Adora’s skin pressed against her fur, both of them damp with sweat not unlike their past battles, but this time the air carried the scent of pleasure rather than tension. Their bodies moved together, and Catra dug her claws into Adora’s thick ponytail, purrs turning to yelps of joy. Occasionally, Adora paused to kiss Catra’s freckles, and Catra traced her shoulders. Finally, panting hard, Catra came, pulling Adora’s hair poof loose as her body screamed in delight. 

Adora loosed the sword from Catra and it evaporated, seemingly sensing that its purpose was done. This left just the two of them, bodies laid bare on the blankets. 

“I missed that,” Adora said.

Catra grinned. “I love you.”

Adora smiled. “Love you too.”


End file.
